Tsunade neesan
by Raiku.uzu
Summary: hey first fanfic where Raiku OC and Tsunade get to no each other and tsunade gets to be a big sister! please read to find out .


I do not own naruto.

i only own garan,Tenshi,Raiku and koren

_'thinking'_

_**'thinking of person or demon'**_

"talking"

**"talking of person or demon"**

**'jutsu'**

sorry if i spell things wrong bad at spelling ^.^

_____________________________

Chapter one: a new seal!

"but sensei!" yelled Tenshi "we just did laps aroud the fields"

"Shut up baka" I yelled

"Both of you shut up" said kurenai Yuhi our Sensei our other team mate was just reading a she said this i stuck my tongue out at him. "that means you to raiku"

"wha-" i was cut off by Naruto poking me "stop it!" but it didn't work so i started giggling

"Seeing as we have five minutes left i would like for you to try and work out something....if i used a genjutsu on Raiku what would happen in the genjutsu, work that out tonight, oh and Raiku i want a word with you" she was being serious at the end.

_'oh no please tell me it isn't another leacter, please'_I thought she had been keeping me behind for the last few weeks after training and then i sighed this is going to be boring again.

after Tenshi and Naruto left i was facing kurenai bored out of my head

"what do you want?" i asked in a bored anda annoyed tone

"Don't speak like that to me, say sorry"

"sorry, happy now?" i asked annoyed even more

"at least you said sorry, i want to use a genjutsu on you and try and work out why i did it"

I looked confussed now

boar,tiger,rat,bird,dog,ram,,monkey,ox,dragon,serpant,boar** 'GENJUTSU STYLE: MEMORYS IN ICE!' **

then my whole world collasped it and i was in a room of ice my memories coming to view of being hurt, hit, of almost being killed and then kyo... "no...NO...**NO GOD DAMN IT!"** i tried moving but i couldn't i was stuck in ice_'its just an illusion, think of something else and to will go'_ when i tried thinking of something else my dark memories just kept coming back_ 'no...don't think...don't think keep your mind on sensei...' _just the charles walk up to me my eyes wided this had to be my worst thought he kept looking at meup and down and then walk around me i eyed his every move. **'I'm gonna kill you kurenai if it's the last thing i do you hear me!'**

"there's no need for that raiku-chan is there?" said charles in a mocking voise

"shut up you no good scum bag of fleas!" I yell "I hate you you tried to kill me when i was 4...4 god damn it and your here mocking me i'll watch out if i were you"

"raiku it's an illusion" said kurenai sensei in a calm manner

"no it's not thelast time he ws here he tried and nearly suceeded in killling me, He's not he's here to do it again"

"raiku-chan i'm here to give you a second chance in life"

i looked confussed at that kurenai reasled the genjutsu and charles and kurenai stand above me as i was on the floor charles stared doing hand signs boar,rat,tiger,ram **'ninja art: ram of sleep'**

**3rd person**

charles was runing throw hand signs ram, rat, tiger, bird, boar,ox,rat,ram,ox, '**ninja art: forbidden rebirth seal' **and put his hand on raiku's neck and a seal with a swirl in the middle and symbols of forbidden around it appered "get her to your hokage and tell her everything you saw"

"hai!" and then kurenai picked me up and ran to the hokage's office when she got there she smashed the door down with her foot slaming into it and ran in. Tsunade's head shot stright up and looked stright to kurenai and raiku, she got up and got kurenai to put raiku onto on a bed in the next room. after that they came back into the hokage's office.

"tell me what happened and tell me the truth and why does she have the seal of the frobidden rebirth seal!?" Tsunade demared

Kurenai then told her every detail and word what happened when she was finshed the heard a crash that cam from the next room a a yell of 'demon'. they ran in to see a child age around five with long black hair, watery blue eyes, a red tee-shirt, with a white swirl on it, dark green shorts and blue ninja sandals but the last thing that they saw was five wisker marks on each cheek above the child was a woman around her early twenties with purple hair and the standered anbu uniform with a mask on with a kunai to the neck of the child.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING!?" shouted kurenai with a lot of k.i and tsunade went into mother-mode and kicked the woman and picked up the small child and held her to her cheast cooing the child saying 'shhh tsunade's here' and 'it's okay the mean lady isnt going to hurt you' and went in to the office glaring at the woman while kurenai was beating the heal outta the woman, after she finshed she went to the hokage's office and saw tsunade in the chair and the child sitting on the desk.

Tsunade was first to speak " hello little one what's your name?"

"my name is Raiku Uzu who are you? and where am i?"

both women was shocked was this really raiku? then Tsunade woke from her thoughts "my name is Tsunade Senju and I'm the hokage and the woman other there is" she ponited at Kurenai "Kurenai Yuhi and your in my office"

"hello Senju-sama and Yuhi-san" raiku said " should i leave?"

"no because i want to ask some questions, and why would we want you to leave?"

raiku looked down "Because no-one likes me they call me a demon or killer or even throw stuff at me and attack me"and tears fell down her face

"well they won't any more know why" Tsunade said in a cheery voice Kurenai was about to burst out luaghing at Tsunade "because we're going to yell at them and we wont let them harm you and they won't because your gonna be with me for all of today" Tsunade said with a wide smile and a cheery voice, kurenai then burst out laughing.

Raiku then looked at Kurenai and then back at Tsunade "is yuhi-san ok?"

"Yes she is raiku-chan she's always like this" she said to me rufferling my hair " i'm going to send someone to go walk her home ok and then you can tell me a bit more about your self and i will to ok?"

"hai senju-sama"

"oh and by the way you can call me Tsunade-niichan" after kurenai was taken home, Tsunade closed the door and sat down on her chair and picked Raiku up and put he on her lap facing her and smiled " so lets talk about me and then you can talk about you yeah?" all Raiku could do was nod "well my name Is Tsunade Senju my likes are cooking, helping people out, sake,slugs, and poker, my dislikes are people who are rude , perverts , paper work and snakes my hobbies are cooking and playing poker i dont have a dream that i know of my summoning is slugs and my fear is blood. how about you?"

"umm..My name is Raiku Lambeth Uzu my likes are sleeping, people who are kind to me, drawing and manga my dislikes are perverts, ramen and people who call me demon my hobbies are drawing and finding new things to do my dream is to become the best medic-nin i can be my summoning would be slugs and my fear is foxes"

___________________________________________________________

please R&R tsuande niichan orders you lolage hope you like it

bibi for now Raiku out!^.^


End file.
